Duda Ganteng
by ShipperChuu
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro duda ganteng satu anak yang ditinggal cerai istri. Si istri bilang dia udah ngga sanggup punya keluarga ngga ada yang bener. yang satu muka datar ngga peduli yang satu dekil mesum. Si istri ngga kuat, kokoronya sudah lelah ngurusin bapak sama anak yang otaknya setengah. setelah menguatkan batin si istri menggugat cerai Mayuzumi di pengadilan negeri setempat.
1. Prolog

**_'Duda Ganteng'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _'Kuroko No Basuke'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo, dsb_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mayuzumi Chihiro pria ganteng umur 37 tahun, punya satu anak dan baru saja memegang tittle duda sejam yang lalu. Si istri yang namanya Chihiro ogah nyebut lagi dengan alasan harus move on dari masa lalu menggugat cerai Chihiro karena sudah lelah jiwa dan raganya ngurusin bapak anak yang otaknya tinggal separo.

Setelah pembagian harta dan hak asuh, entah sial atau beruntung si anak, Mayuzumi Daiki ngotot minta ikut Chihiro dengan alasan 'aku tuh sayang ayah tau' yang disahuti si istri 'kamu ngga sayang bunda, nak' dengan banjir air mata.

Si istri sudah bujuk Daiki ikut dengannya agar masa depannya cerah, ngga segelap ayahnya. Si istri pengin anaknya jadi orang suskes mecem eyang kakungnya yang sekarang udah ditimbun tanah. Ngga pengin Daiki punya julukan madesu macem sang ayah yang kerjaannya nongkrong diatap pas jaman sekolah dulu. Bahkan si istri sudah menjanjikan Daiki untuk operasi plastik biar mukanya enak dipandang dan banyak yang ngelirik. Tapi Daiki malah marah dan bilang 'Bunda ngejek aku atau gimana ?!'.

Menyerah, akhirnya si istri pamit pergi karena hak rumah jatuh ditangan Chihiro dengan cucuran air mata, tidak rela anaknya kelak mendapatkan julukan yang sama kaya ayahnya.

Chihiro sendiri bingung, kok ya mau-maunya Daiki ngotot minta ngikut Chihiro. Padahal selama Daiki tumbuh selama 16 tahun, ngga pernah sedikitpun Chihiro melakukan kontak fisik dengan Daiki. Menurut Chihiro, Daiki itu bukan anaknya. Ngga ada satupun yang mirip Chihiro atau istrinya nurun ke Daiki.

3 hari sebelum sidang perceraian, Chihiro menyilinap masuk kekamar anak tunggalnya dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut Daiki untuk dites DNA.

5 hari menunggu hasilnya keluar dan dinyatakan 99% kalau Daiki adalah anakanya. Pertama kali dalam hidup Daiki, Daiki baru pertama kali merasakan kontak fisik secara langsung dengan ayahnya. Daiki terharu Chihiro meluk Daiki sambil nangis dan bilang 'maafin ayah, nak. Selama ini ayah meragukan mu". Daiki sesenggukan dan balik meluk Chihiro ngga kalah eratnya.

Daiki seneng, Daiki bahagia, Daiki terharu dapet pelukan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Bahkan saking senengnya, Daiki nolak tawaran Bundanya buat operasi plastik kalau Daiki mau ikut dengan Bunda.

Mayuzumi Daiki, 16 tahun baru merasakan pelukan sang ayah selama 16 tahun hidup ia hidup.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 37 tahun baru mengakui bahwa Daiki adalah anak kandungnya setelah 16 tahun semenjak kelahiran Daiki.


	2. Sulit dan asal usul ?

**_'Duda Ganteng'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _'Kuroko No Basuke'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo, dsb_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadi Duda itu ngga semudah kelihatannya. Mau makan ngga ada yang masakin, baju ngga ada yang nyucuiin, tidur juga ngga ada yang nemenin. Belum lagi kalo punya anak cowo yang kerjaan cuma bisa baca majalah mesum doang. disuruh bikin nasi goreng jadinya malah nasi arang, disuruh bikin kopi malah bawa air laut.

Chihiro pusing, baru seminggu cerai sama istri keadaan rumah ngga beres. Rumah ngga pernah disapu, piring kotor numpung, baju kotor juga ikutan numpung. Chihiro pusing, frustasi. Belum lagi godaan dari bences sebelah yang tiap hari nongkrong depan rumah. Chihiro lelah pemirsa.

Kaya pagi ini, Chihiro yang lagi enak-enaknya tidur dapat panggilan dari wali kelas Daiki yang katanya Daiki terjun bebas dari lantai dua. Wali kelasnya bilang Daiki tidak sadarkan diri setelah jatuh dari lantai dua akibat tangannya tidak sengaja menyepak sarang lebah dipojokan kelasnya. Dan Daiki jatuh dari lantai 2 gara-gara kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kaki Kise yang sedang berleha-leha dilantai saat menghindari satu lebah yang tidak terima rumahnya disepak tangan Daiki. Kejadian selajutnya Daiki terjun bebas dari lanti 2 diiringi teriakan "wwooowww" dari Kise dan beberapa anak lainnya yang melihat Daiki terjun bebas. Chihiro sempet mikir, kok ya ada sarang lebah dikelas. Apa lagi praktik pengembangbiakan lebah atau bagaimana ?

Chihiro sebenarnya ogah buat datang kesekolah Daiki. Badannya cape semalaman natap layar komputer buat nyelesaiin novel terbarunya yang berjudul 'Ditinggal Rabi' yang awalnya dikasih judul 'Ditinggal istri' sekalian buat curhat. Namun diurungkan takut si istri beli novelnya dan tau kalau sebenernya Chihiro masih cinta mati sama mantan istrinya. Chihiro gengsi tau.

15 menit jalan kaki nyaris lari, Chihiro sampai disekolah Daiki dan langsung menuju UKS setelah bertanya letaknya terlebih dahulu.

Menyentak pintu kasar, Chihiro melihat anaknya terkapar tidak berdaya dengan lilitan perban dikepalanya. Chihiro mendekati Daiki dan duduk dikursi samping ranjang.

"Kalau mau akrobat yang bener dong, jangan bikin susah Ayah. Ayah cape semalaman lembur nggarap novel" gerutu Chihiro. Matanya menelisik tubuh Daiki dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada luka lain selaiin dikepalanya. Tidak ada tulang patah, keseleo, atau retak. "Anakku emang hebat yah" pikirnya. Chihiro pikir Daiki akan mengalami tulang patah atau sejenisnya.

Nunggu Daiki sadar, Chihiro flasback kemasa lalu saat sang istri lagi hamil. Nyidam pisang ambon yang bikin Chihiro klabakan karena dijepang ngga ada pisang ambon. Dengan tampang melas, Chihiro bilang ke mantan istrinya kalau pisang ambon itu ngga ada, si istri maklum dan berdoa 'semoga kamu ngga ileran, nak' sambil ngelus-elus perutnya.

Saat hamil tua, Chihiro berdoa semoga anaknya kelak jadi anak yang tampan, pintar, dan bakti sama orang tua. Tapi emang ngga setiap doa dikabulin sama yang diatas. Apa lagi Chihiro berdoanya maksa 'pokoknya anakku harus ganteng, pintar dan bakti sama orang tua' kira-kira begitulah panjatan doa seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Menghela nafas, Chihiro mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa Daiki beda jauh sama Chihiro dan istrinya. Chihiro itu tampan, istri juga cantik. Kok bisa Daiki kaya begini ?

Lama merenung, Chihiro menepuk dahinya kala ingatan asal-usul Daiki terlintas dikepalanya. Kata orang tua jaman dulu maupun sekarang kalau istri lagi hamil itu ngga boleh ngejekin orang lain atau benci sama orang lain. Dan Chihiro ingat waktu si istri hamil dulu, Chihiro pernah ngeledek- nyerempet menghina Nebuya, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sekarang pindah ke Inggris. Waktu itu Chihiro bilang 'kamu kok punya badan besar, item, mesum lagi. Ngga malu apa mainan bola bekel ?'. Setelahnya, Nebuya pindah ke Inggris gara-gara sakit hati sama omongan Chihiro. Dalam langkah kepergiannya dari rumah Nebuya menyumpahi kalau anak yang dikandung istri Chihiro akan terlahir sebelas duabelas dengan dirinya.

Dan apa yang disumpahin Nebuya terwujud. Tapi Chihiro patut bersyukur karena Daiki tidak sepenuhnya mirip Nebuya. Entar dikira Daiki itu hasil sperma yang disumbangkan Nebuya lagi.

"Maafin ayah nak" ujar Chihiro pelan.

Daiki yang sudah sadar sedari Chihiro masuk menangis dalam diam.

"Ayah perhatian sama aku"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **Terimakasih yang sudah merivew fic abal-abalan ku ini. Dan buat yang penasaran siapa itu mantan isrtinya mayuyu, kira-kira aja sendiri karena Author juga belom punya gambaran yang pasti siapa istrinya mayuyu. buat yang penasaran, anggap aja kalau istri si mayuyu itu kalian. wkwkw** **x** **see you next chap.**


	3. Usaha dan perasaan Daiki

**_'Duda Ganteng'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _'Kuroko No Basuke'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo, dsb_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadi anak dari keluarga broken home emang ngga enak. Kasih sayang yang diberikan bunda seolah direnggut paksa dengan selembar kertas dengan tanda tangan kedua orang tuanya dan ketukan palu tiga kali dari hakim.

Bohong kalau Daiki ngga sedih. Daiki sering merenung disaat jam pelajaran. Menebak-nebak alasan apa yang sekiranya membuat bundanya memilih bercerai dengan ayahnya. Apa ayahnya kurang tampan ? Apa ayahnya duitnya kurang ? Apa ayahnya mendua ? Hingga tebakan Daiki 'apa ayahnya loyo ?' Mampir kedalam pikirannya.

Daiki dulu sempet menghina dan meremehkan sinetron bertemakan broken home, dimana tokoh pemain utamanya yaitu si anak korban broken home, nangis-nangis lebay, deperesi, bolos sekolah, mogok makan, jadi bar-baran, pergi kediskotik atau ketergantungan obat terlarang. Nyatanya, sekarang Daiki merasakan sendiri gimana rasanya jadi tokoh utama dalam sinetron bertemakan broken home. Daiki benar-benar menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Daiki yang biasanya pulang sekolah langsung makan karena sang bunda sudah menyiapkannya, sekarang Daiki harus masak terlebih dahulu kalau lapar. Daiki itu ngga bisa masak. Bundanya pernah bilang dulu, kalau Daiki dan dapur itu bagaikan minyak dan api.

Belum lagi liat ayahnya yang kadang-kadang mendadak gloomy. Daiki bingung. Baru ditinggal bundanya seminggu dia sudah kelabakan.

Mau makan, masak sendiri. Enak ngga enak rasanya ya dimakan. Pepatah bilang 'makanan ga enak pun jadi enak kalau lapar' itu emang benar adanya. Dan Daiki ngalamin itu.

Pernah Daiki dimintai tolong ayahnya untuk dibikinin nasi goreng, Daiki menganggung mantap dan yakin kalau dia bisa.

Otak-atik hp calling temennya yang paling jago masak, Daiki minta diajarin cara membuat nasi goreng yang membuat orang diseberang sana, Kagami Taiga ketawa ngakak tidak karuan. Daiki sebel. Daiki kesinggung Kagami malah mentertawakannya, tapi Daiki mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Aku buat nasi goreng buat ayah ku, Kagami. Bantu yah."

Jarang banget yang namanya Mayuzumi Daiki itu memohon. Dengan perasaan terharu, Kagami berseru mantap untuk membantu Daiki.

"Akan ku ajari kau bagaimana cara membuat nasi goreng terlezat didunia Mayuzumi !!!" Well, Kagami terlalu optimis untuk ini.

2 jam berkutat didapur, Daiki akhirnya berhasil membuatkan nasi goreng spesial buatannya untuk Chihiro. Dimaki-maki Kagami ditelpon itu ngga masalah bagi Daiki. Yang penting nasi goreng spesial buatannya untuk Chihiro berhasil tersaji tanpa harus membuat kerusuhan didapur.

Kagami sendiri nan jauh disana terkapar tidak berdaya. Ngajarin Daiki masak itu sama saja seperti ngajarin siput lari. Susah !. Dibilangin tambahin garam malah gula yang dimasukin. Disuruh kupas bawang tangannya keiris. Pake acara teriak lebay segala lagi. Dan tadi Daiki bilang kalau nasinya jadi hitam. Tapi Kagami postink, mungkin kebanyakan kecap jadinya hitam. Saolnya tadi Daiki triak kalau kecepnya tidak sengaja tertuang sampai seperempatnya.

Daiki menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng buatanya dihadapan Chihiro. Dahi Chihiro mengeryit melihat nasi goreng buatan anak tunggalnya.

"Kok gosong ?." Tanya Chihiro heran.

"Ngga kok yah. Kebanyakan kecap tapi rasanya dijamin makknyuss." jawab Daiki yakin. Chihiro menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuapakan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"Ehm ?"

"Gimana ? Enak kan yah ?! Tadi aku bikinnya penuh perjuangan loh. Hahahah" seru Daiki sambil tersenyum lima jari. Chihiro yang melihat ekspresi diwajah anaknya mengangguk dan menyuapakan lagi nasi goreng buatan Daiki sampai habis.

"Terimakasih, Daiki." ujar Chihiro tersenyum tulus, membuat Daiki salah tingkah dan buru-buru membawa piring bekas nasi goreng kedapur.

"Ayah bikin aku malu aja."

Kenyataannya, masakan Daiki itu ngga ada enak-enaknya sama sekali. Itu gosong, bukan kebanyakan kecap. Rasanya juga aneh. Asin, manis, kecut bercampur jadi satu bikin perut Chihiro mual. Belum lagi bau kunyit yang sangat menyengat bikin Chihiro ingin membuang nasi goreng tak layak konsumsi ketempat sampah saat itu juga. Daiki itu masak nasi goreng kan ? Bukan ayam atau ikan ?.

Tapi melihat senyuman bahagia diwajah Daiki, itu Chihiro terharu. Belom lagi tangan Daiki yang dihansaplast. Chihiro tidak tega mengatakan kalau nasi goreng yang dibuat Daiki itu sebenarnya tidak layak dimakan. Apalagi Daiki membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Enak tidak enak, emang ngga enak. Chihiro memakan nasi goreng buatan Daiki sampai habis. Chihiro jadi baper. Chihiro merasa berdosa karena telah menyia-nyiakan Daiki selama ini.

"Semoga aku tak apa-apa" gumam Chihiro bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu ketoilet dikamarnya untuk memuntuhkan isi didalam perutnya. Perutnya benar-benar mual dan kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Sasuga kau, nak."

Didapur, Daiki terus tersenyum sesekali tertawa senang saat Chihiro menghabiskan nasi goreng perdananya. Apalagi ucapan terimakasih Chihiro dengan senyuman tulus, membuat Daiki benar-benar senang dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersemangat penuh tegat. Bagi Daiki melihat Chihiro tersenyum itu pemandangan langka yang perlu dilestarikan dan dikembangkan.

"Aku akan buat ayah senyum tiap hari."

Sebelum keluar dapur, Daiki mengambil ponselnya dimeja dapur dan mengirimkan pesan ke Kagami sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Tanks baka, besok ku traktir burger sebiji."

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **Insom jadi dapat ginian. Makasih yang sudah mau membaca dan merivew fic saya ini. saya jadi terharu ketularan Mayuyu. btw kalau boleh, minta garam sama gulanya dong !!!. Ngga maksa loh ya cuma minta doang wkwkwk. Saya maklum kok, harga garam emang lagi mahal. emak saya saja sampai ngomel-ngomel wkwkwk. terimakasih.**

 **x**

 **See you next chap**


	4. Belanja ?

**_'Duda Ganteng'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _'Kuroko No Basuke'_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Typo, dsb_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punya ayah ganteng plus bonusnya duda itu nyebelin. Banyak calon bunda diluar sana yang menginginkan ayahnya. Dari yang muda, tua, nyampe nenek-nenek pun ada. Sejujurnya, Daiki tidak mau punya Bunda baru. Daiki masih sayang sama Bunda yang telah melahirkannya. Daiki kangen sama Bundanya yang sering ngomel-ngomel kalau Daiki dapet nilai jelek.

Hari ini Daiki dan Chihiro belanja bulanan. Persedian dikulkas sudah habis. Sabun, pasta gigi, sabun cuci piring juga sudah habis. Sebenarnya Daiki ogah nemenin Chihiro belanja bulanan. Tapi sebagai anak yang sedang belajar untuk menjadi anak yang baik, Daiki merelakan waktu luangnya untuk membaca majalah dewasa dan menemeni Chihiro.

Baru aja keluar pagar rumah, Daiki dan Chihiro sudah dijegat oleh banci samping rumah. Kedip-kedip sok manja sama Chihiro. Daiki dongkol. Daiki punya pengalaman buruk sama banci didepannya dulu. Si banci yang namanya Mibuchi Reo dulu pernah mengejar Daiki dengan parang gara-gara Daiki tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat merah kebokser Mibuchi. Daiki yang saat itu mengira kekuatan Mibuchi tidak ada apa -apanya berlari santai. Tapi kata 'jangan remehkan tenaga banci' itu benar adanya. Daiki tertangkap dan bajunya sobek sana-sini. Daiki nangis waktu itu, itu baju kesayangannya. Baju biru dengan gambar pemain basket.

"Ehh Mas Chihiro mau kemana nih ?." Daiki merinding, Chihiro kalem, Mibuchi kedip-kedip.

"Belanja."

"Boleh dong neng ikut." Ujar Mibuchi. Tangannya bergelayut manja ditangan Chihiro. Daiki heran. Kok ayahnya tidak risih digelayutin gitu ? Sama banci pula ?.

"Ngga boleh." Daiki menyahut tegas dan menyentakan tangan Mibuchi dari Chihiro.

"Iih Daiki ngga boleh kasar dong. Aku kan calon bunda baru kamu." Mibuchi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali menggelayuti tangan Chihiro.

Sekali lagi, Daiki menyentak tangan Mibuchi kasar dan menarik tangan Chihiro pergi. Daiki bernafas lega setelah menyeret Chihiro nyaris lari menjauh dari Mibuchi.

"Ayah kok diam aja diglayutin kaya gitu ?" Protes Daiki. Daiki ngga terima loh tangan Chihiro buat manja-manjaan sama Mibuchi.

"Udah biasa." Sahut Chihiro kalem.

Sampai supermarket, Daiki melongo liat ramainya ibu-ibu yang berebut diskon. Dari diskon daging, buah, sayur, baju, sabun, dll. Ajang saling sikut dan dorong juga terjadi. Daiki jadi mikir, ini kok kaya nonton konser dangdut.

Sebagai anak, Daiki mengajukan dirinya untuk membeli semua kebutuhan. Sedangkan Chihiro menunggu Daiki selesai belanja disalah satu kursi buat ibu-ibu yang kehabisan tenaga.

Mula-mula Daiki jalan kejajaran rak sayur. Memilah sayur apa saja yang akan dibelinya. Kubis, wortel, daun bawang Daiki masukan kedalam troli. Bergeser kejajaran rak bumbu-bumbu dapur. Kunyit, jahe, lengkuas, dll Daiki masuka ketroli. Sedangkan untuk sabun, dll Daiki memutuskan untuk mengambilnya nanti.

Dan inilah saat-saat Daiki harus berjuang keras. Berebut diskon daging sapi. Daiki menggulung lengan bajunya. Menarik nafas beberapa kali dan menyerobot masuk kedalam kerumunan.

"Misi-misi." Seru Daiki sambil mendorong ibu-ibu didepannya.

"Misi bu, misi." Daiki mendorong ibu-ibu disampingnya.

"Aduhhh." Perut Daiki tersikut oleh entah siapa. Rasanya sakit. Seperti disikut Kuroko, teman sekelasnya.

Daiki meringis pelan dan berjalan mundur dari kerumanan. Perutnya sakit dan kakinya nyut-nyutan diinjak sana sini, ingin balas menginjak tapi Daiki ngga tega, gengsi juga. Masa punya badan kekar nan eksotis gini nginjak kaki ibu-ibu perihal dendam. No ! Daiki lagi jadi anak baik tau.

Memantapkan tekad, Daiki menggulung lengan bajunya lagi bersiap masuk kembali kekerumunan pencinta diskon. Menarik nafas pelan dan sedikit peregangaan, Daiki siap kembali bertarung dengan ibu-ibu sebelum tangan pucat milik ayahnya menghentikan langkah Daiki dengan memegang lengannya.

"Ayok pulang." Ujar Chihiro dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar supermarket.

"Ayah aku belum beli dagingnya." Ujar Daiki menyamai langkah Chihiro.

"Ayah udah beli, kamu kelamaan sih." Ujar Chihiro sambil menunjukan beberapa kantong belanjaan.

Daiki sweatdrop melihat kantung belanjaan yang ditunjukan Chihiro. Sayur, peralatan mandi, sabun yang tadi Daiki beli sudah terbungkus rapi serta daging yang entah kapan Chihiro membelinya.

Satu hal yang Daiki ambil hikmahnya. Ngga perlu nemenin Chihiro belanja bulanan.

 ** _TBC_**

Hallo selamat malam. Lama yah fic ini ngga up, saya kehilangan selera buat lanjuntin ficnya. Tapi saya masih belum mau memasang label 'DISCOUNTINUE' di fic ini. Terim kasih yang sudah meriewev fic saya dan menunggu kelanjutannya. Selamat malam.


	5. Raport

**_Seperti sebelumnya kalau Kuroko No Basuke itu milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki bukan milik saya. and enjoy reading._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chihiro mengerang kesal, Posel flip abunya berdering semenjak tadi. Menyingkap selimut asal, Mayuzumi menjulurkan tangan kanannya kenangkas samping untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut melihat nomor tidak dikenal yang menghubunginya. Terlanjur kesal, Chihiro menekan tombol terima dengan kasar dan mendekatkannya ketelinga.

"Siapa ?" Nadanya ketus dan naik satu oktaf dari biasanya.

"A-ano maaf mengganggu pak. Saya Momoi Satsuki wali kelas Mayuzumi-kun." suara diseberang telvon terdengar ragu dan tidak enak.

"Hm. Ada apa ?"

Chihiro melangkah dengan cepat ketika wali kelas Daiki menelponnya tadi pagi. Dirinya lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari mengambilan raport semester Daiki. Dan lagi pula selama makan malam Daiki tidak mengingatkan ayahnya kalau hari ini hari mengambilan raport. Seharusnya Daiki tau, Chihiro sudah tua dan kadang-kadang pikun menyerangnya ditambah kesibukannya sebagai novelis membuat hal-hal tidak penting seolah menguap begitu saja setelah mampir keotaknya sebentar.

Dilain tempat, Daiki duduk termangu dimeja kantin. Tangan dimnya memutar-mutar ponselnya bimbang mau menghubungi ayahnya atau tidak. Wali murid yang lain sudah selesai mengambil raport sedangkan dirinya belum. Ayahnya nongol saja tidak, gimana mau diambil.

"Mayuzumichii nilai ku nyerempet bagus-ssu." Suara cempreng Kise terdengar. Daiki yang lagi galau sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat teman pelanginya. Berdiri didepannya dengan rapor digenggaman masing-masing.

Ugh, ini ceritanya mau pamer atau gimana sih ? Kalau kaya gini kan berasa Daiki anak bandel yang belum lunas biaya sekolahnya gara-gara duitnya dipake buat main.

"Hm." Tanggap Daiki malas.

"Daiki aku belum melihat ayahmu ?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah menyamankan pantatnya dibangku panjang depan Daiki.

"Ayah ku belum datang."

"Belum datang apa ngga dateng." Ujar Kuroko yang mendapat tatapan melas Daiki.

"Sabar ya Mayuzumichii mungkin ayah Mayuzumichii sibuk-ssu."

"Itu benar nadayo. Bukanya aku peduli yah, cuma wajah nelangsa mu itu bikin aku pusing."

"Ck. Brisik Midorima."

20 menit jalan kaki nyaris lari, Chihiro sampai disekolah Daiki dan langsung menuju ruang guru setelah bertanya letaknya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa ruang guru ? Karena sesi pengambilan raport sudah selesai semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Sekali lagi, tolong salahkan Daiki yang tidak mengingatkannya.

Chihiro mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum melangkah masuk keruang guru yang sebagian mejanya telah kosong. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi. Manik abunya mengeder keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari name table Momo Satsuki wali kelas Daiki.

"Maaf apa Bu Momoi ada ?" Tanya Chihiro kesalah satu guru setelah melihat meja Momoi kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Ugh oh lagi ketoilet. Tunggu saja."

Chihiro mengangguk dan duduk dibangku depan meja Momoi. 10 menit menunggu pintu ruang guru terbuka dan menampilkan perempuan seksi tipe anaknya, melangkah kearahnya dan menatap Chihiro yang sedang menantapnya balik. Entah kenapa, pipinya memanas ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Chihiro. Berdehem, perempuan bersurai merah jambu mendekati Chihiro.

"Saya wali kelas Mayuzumi-kun, Momoi Satsuki." Momoi menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Chihiro.

"Hm." Chihiro menerima jabat tangan Momoi tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Chihiro pikir Momoi sudah tau siapa dirinya mengingat Momoi sendiri yang menghubungi Chihiro tadi.

"Ehm. Apa anda wali dari Mayuzumi-kun ? Raportnya belum diambil. Dan saya perlu berbicara dengan orang tuanya perihal nilai dan kelakuan Mayuzumi-kun disekolahan." terang Momoi. Chihiro menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kalau boleh tau orang tua Mayuzumi-kun dimana ?" Chihiro mengangkat satu alisnya membuat Momoi merasa tidak enak dan buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "Maksud saya, Ayah Mayuzumi-kun dimana ? Ehm saya tau kalau orang tua Mayuzumi-kun sudah bercerai dan Mayuzumi-kun ikut dengn ayahnya."

"Saya ayahnya" Jawab Chihiro datar.

"Hahaha Mas jangan bohong lah. Saya emang tertarik sama Mas, tapi bukan berarti saya mau makan Mas sekarang"

Chihiro mengerutkan dahinya samar. Apa semua guru disekolah Daiki seperti ini ? Kok omongannya ngga bener. Kalau gurunya gini sih Chihiro ngga heran kalau kolong tempat tidur Daiki isinya majalah dewasa semua. Berdehem, Chihiro berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ayah kandung Mayuzumi Daiki. Maaf saja kalau Daiki sama saya beda jauh, tapi Daiki benar-benar anak kandung saya. Kalau perlu saya bisa tunjukan tes DNA-nya" ujar Chihiro sambil membungkukan tubuhnya 45 derajat.

"Hahaha jangan bohong lah Mas. Rambut mas abu loh, Daiki navy. Mas juga ganteng." Momoi tersenyum manis masih tidak percaya kalau orang dihadapannya adalah ayah kandung Daiki. Pliss, orang lain yang liat juga pasti bakalan ngga percaya. "Lagian Mas itu masih muda. Masih 25 tahunan kan ?"

Chihiro berdecak kesal. "Umur saya 37 tahun. Permisi" Chihiro melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang guru dan mengambil raport Daiki tanpa seizin Momoi. Tidak tahan. Basa-basi hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya dan Chihiro itu sibuk. Pekerjaan menanti dirumah.

Daiki yang tidak sengaja melihat ayahnya masuk keruang guru mengikutinya dan menguping membicaraan ayahnya dengan wali kelasnya yang agak nganu dihati. Sakit. Tapi Daiki rapopo, setidaknya ayahnya membela dirinya dan mengakui dirinya sebagai anak kandungnya. Asli bukan palsu, bukan imitasi atau saduran. Bahkan sang ayah juga mau menunjukkan hasil tes DNA-nya kalau perlu.

Momoi masih begong ditempat duduknya. Masih tidak percaya kalau laki-laki yang ditaksirnya dalam sekali pandang adalah ayah dari Daiki. Murid yang paling dibencinya. Murid yang selalu bikin darahnya naik sampai menyembur keluar dari atas kepalanya.

"Harus ku singkarkan Daiki" seru Momoi mantap sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya semangat.

Daiki yang mendengarkan ucapan Momoi mengepalkan kedua tangannya tak kalah semangatnya dengan Momoi. "Akan ku jauhkan kau dari ayah ku, wahai nenek lampir berdada besar." tekad Daiki.

Tbc

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini ? Kalau ada terima kasih karena sudah menunggu. Ngomong-ngomong saya lagi galau. Gebetan saya nan jauh di korea sana sudah taken. Potek aku tuh. Wajar sih, umurnya sudah tua, karir bagus, duit juga banyak. Tinggal pilih mau yang mana. Tapi tetap saja hati ku tuh tak rela hiks, liat foto kencannya itu kaya ada krek-kreknya gitu. Ditambah sambil dengerin lagunya OOR 'you've broken my heart' yang saya ubah liriknya jadi 'Gd you've broken my heart.' Itu mellow sekali. Longlast aja lah buat Gd walaupun hati menjerit tak rela. Oh, terima kasih yang sudah mampir kefic saya dan selamat siang.


	6. Kunjungan

**Seperti Chap sebelumnya, Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya melainkan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pengambilan raport Daiki, Momoi Satsuki terus-terusan menghubungi Chihiro dengan alasan nilai-nilai Daiki ngga ada yang bener. Semua dibawah rata-rata. Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Chihiro, Momoi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nilai Daiki yang kebanyakan minus.

Daiki memandang tidak suka ketika manik navynya menatap wali kelasnya yang sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan ayahnya. Takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak, Daiki menghampiri keduanya dan duduk disamping Chihiro. Menatap nyalang Momoi yang juga menatap Daiki dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada apa ini yah ?." Tanya Daiki tanpa menatap Chihiro.

"Nilai mu jelek semua." sahut Chihiro, manik abunya melirik Daiki sekilas.

"Terus ?." Daiki melirik ayahnya.

"Ya kamu harus belajar."

"Ok."

Momoi yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ayah-anak yang saling melirik berdehem pelan supaya keberadaannya dinotice.

"Daiki-kun liburan musim panas nanti harus ikut tambahan pelajaran." ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum manis. Dalam notes kecilnya, Momoi sudah menyusun rencana untuk melakukan pdkt dengan Chihiro.

Daiki tidak terima dengan omongan wali kelasnya. Tahun kemarin saja Daiki tidak ikut tambahan pelajaran masa tahun sekarang ikut. Daiki kan sudah menyusun rencana anak dan ayah yang disarankan oleh Kise tau. Daiki tidak mau membuang kesempatan selama 16 tahun dia hidup untuk bertamasya bersama ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." ujar Daiki "Tahun kemarin nilai ku jelek tapi tidak ikut tambahan pelajaran tuh."

"Tapi tahun sekarang beda Daiki-kun."

"Kalau begitu ayah juga harus ikut tambahan pelajaran." Daiki ngga bodoh tau. Daiki tau, pasti Momoi akan melakukan pdkt terhadap ayahnya ketika Daiki mengikuti tambahan pelajaran. Tapi Daiki bodoh ketika dia mengatakan kalau ayahnya harus mengikuti tambahan pelajaran. Chihiro udah ngga sekolah dari kapan tahun dan dia ngga butuh tambahan pelajaran karena otaknya emang rada-rada pintar. Nyerempet pintar, kadang juga hampir nyerempet jenius. Terbukti dari novel-novel buatannya yang laku dipasaran.

"Tapi Daiki-kun yang sekolahkan cuma kamu bukan ayahmu." Desis Momoi, matanya menatap tajam Daiki seolah berkata 'jangan mencoba menghalangi ku'.

"Ayaahhhh~~~" Daiki menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merajuk. Chihiro yang melihat muka merajuk ala Daiki mendadak blurr seketika. Sayang dengan matanya akan bertambah minusnya, Chihiro menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar saya saja yang memberi tambahan pelajaran buat Daiki."

Brakk

Mendengar ucapan Chihiro, Momoi menggebrak meja keras. Matanya melotot menatap Daiki yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Tidak bisa mas ! Daiki-kun harus mengikuti tambahan pelajaran !"

"Saya ayahnya. Silahkan keluar kalau sudah selesai." usir Chihiro membuat senyuman Daiki semakin lebar.

"Nice Ayah." seru Daiki senang sambil menjotos lengan Chihiro pelan. Penginnya sih ngajak tos ala-ala orang amrik ajaran Kagami, tapi mengingat Chihiro anak rumahan dan takut tengsin juga gara-gara ditolak jadilah Daiki hanya menjotos lengan Chihiro pelan.

Momoi keluar rumah Chihiro dengan muka ditekuk dan bibir dimonyongkan. Kesal kuadrat. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum manis mengingat rencana cadangannya.

Selepas kepergian Momoi, Chihiro melangkah mendekati Daiki. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Daiki dengan pipi memerah. Matanya menatap malu-malu dengan bibir digigit menambahkan kesan sensual. Dengan suara rendah Chihiro berkata "Daiki aku mau." yang diakhiri dengan desahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plaakkkk !!! Ngga gitu kok ceritanya. Ini bukan cerita lemon kok cuma jeruk nipis antara ayah dan anak doang.

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Momoi, Chihiro melangkah mendekati Daiki. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Daiki membuat Daiki meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Daiki takut Chihiro marah, menghujatnya bodoh atau bahkan melayangkan tangan pucat Chihiro kepipi Eksotis Daiki atau bahkan mengirimnya kesanak saudaranya disalah satu pulau dinegara asia tenggara sana. Daiki ogah.

"Daiki, belajar yang bener atau majalah dikolong tidur kamu ayah jual." sekiranya ucapan Chihiro barusan lebih buruk ketimbang perkiraan Daiki tadi. Daiki menganggukan kepalaanya patah-patah.

"Dasar wanita sialan" runtuk Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu dan liburan musim panas sudah dimulai semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Harusnya sih Daiki dan Chihiro sekarang berada dikebun binatang untuk cari angin mengingat kesibukan Chihiro yang ngalahin kesibukannya artis korea. Harusnya begitu, nyatanya Daiki hanya berkeliaran dirumah dengan buku tebal ditangan yang sesekali dibuatnya untuk menyepak lalat yang mampir kerumahnya. Bosan. Liburan itu digunakan buat seneng-seneng, hura-hura dan ajeb-ajeb. Bukan dekem dirumah ngapalin rumus yang nyampe sekarang ngga ada yang nyantol diotaknya.

"Membosankan." Keluhnya. Tubuh berbalut kaos rumahan dan kolor berbaring dilantai ruang tamu. Guling kanan, baca buku, hafalin rumus, kepala panas. Guling kiri, kipas-kipas badan, buka buku, baca, hafalin, tutup lagi, guling sana guling sini - terus begitu sampai bel depan rumah yang jarang ditekan orang berbunyi nyaring.

Masa bodo pikirnya. Daiki lemas, Dehidrasi- air galon sudah habis malam tadi. Mau masak air sendiri, gasnya abis. Mau beli, ngga ada duit. Lapor ayahnya, takut dibilang manja. Jadilah Daiki puasa minum dari semalam.

Ting~~~tong~~~~

"Daiki buka pintunya." Seru Chihiro dari balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dan kamar.

"Yes, Dad."

Ogah-ogah Daiki nyeret kakinya kepintu depan.

Ceklek

"Pesanan galon telah tiba." Ujar orang didepan pintu. Daiki ngangguk, tarik nafas dalam sebelum berteriak lapor ke Chihiro.

"AYAH GALONNYA NYAMPE !!!!"

"Iya jangan diangat, berat. Biar tukangnya aja yang suruh angkat kedapur." Sahut Chihiro.

"YES, DAD !!!"

"Sok inggris lu cimol." Situkang galon sengsi. Daiki mah masa bodo. Secara sohibnyakan pernah jadi bule, boleh lah unjukin manfaatnya temenan sama orang mantan bule di Amrik sana.

"Buruan gih."

Tukang galon dengan name tag 'Nijimura Shuuzou' masuk kedalam dengan galon dibahu. Masuk selayaknya rumah sendiri dan meletakan galon dimeja kecil dipojokan dapur.

"Ayahmu mana ?" Tanya si tukang galon sambil longak-longok rumah Chihiro.

"Lagi nyepi dikamar." Sahut Daiki malas. Kerongkongannya segar kembali setelah menegak habis lima gelas air.

"Beh nyepi mulu, orang bali aja nyepinya setahun sekali." Sahutnya. "Btw, lu anak Chihiro yang katanya diragukan asal-usulnya, kan ?"

Daiki mingkem, situkang galon- Nijimura Shuuzou menatap Daiki penasaran. Berat hati, Daiki ngangguk pelan.

"Sini duduk !." Nijimura duduk disofa panjang dan menepuk sebelahnya menyuruh Daiki buat duduk disampingnya.

Daiki manut. Duduk anteng disamping Nijimura yang berlagak layaknya tuan rumah.

"Ayahmu itu, si Chihiro kalau punya mulut ngga bisa direm. Main tabrak aja." Nijimura berujar dengan pandangan menerawang keluar rumah. "Dulu pas masih jadi anak sekolah sukanya nongkrong diatap seorang diri. Anti sosial tapi pinter, ganteng pula. Banyak yang naksir. Hampir cewe sesekolah suka sama bapakmu. Bahkan anak konglemerat, anak keturunan ningrat, anak rt, anak lurah naksir sama bapakmu." Jeda, Nijimura berjalan kedapur mengambil secangkir air putih. Mau bikin kopi sih, tapi gulanya abis.

"Terus ?" Tanya Daiki penasaran setelah Nijimura mendudukan pantatnya kembali.

"Pas kuliah, cewe yang naksir Chihiro tambah banyak. Bahkan anak presiden pun naksir sama Chihiro, tapi yah ujung-ujungnya malah nikah sama pembokat sendiri."

Daiki tersedak ludah sendiri. Tidak menyangka Bundanya yang cantik luar biasa mantan pembokat. Pantes Bundanya nurut banget kalau disuruh ini itu sama ayahnya. Jiwa pembokatnya masih bersarang bahkan setelah menikah dengan majikannya sendiri.

"Dulu itu bapakmu anak orang kaya. Paling kaya dikota ini, tapi gara-gara nikah sama pembokatnya sendiri namanya dicoret dari ahli waris keluarga. Malu-maluin katanya."

Daiki terharu, ternyata ayahnya tidak memandang status seseorang.

"Terus ?"

"Terus kamu belajar Daiki." Ujar Chihiro yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang Daiki dan Nijimura.

Nijimura mah kelam. Sudah biasa sama hawa keberadaan Chihiro yang hilang timbul kaya pancingan. Daiki ? Jangan ditanya lah. Pastinya kaget. Hampir kelepasan ngumpat pula.

"Ayah kalau muncul yang bener dong !" Seru Daiki sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Nih duitnya." Chihiro nyodorin dua lembar duit ke Nijimura. "Lain kali galonnya jangan nyampe telat. Kasihan anak gw." Lanjutnya.

"Iye sorry. Kemarin gw ada acara keluarga." Sahut Nijimura. Melas sebenarnya Nijimura sama kehidupan Chihiro. Masih muda jadi duda, anak udah gede. Harus nyari duit, ngurus anak, jadi ibu rumah tangga pula. Huft, mau bagaimana lagi yah, emang bukan jodoh.

"Hm."

"Lu ngga nyari istri lagi ?" Tanya Nijimura. "Gw melas liat lu jadi duda."

"Lu juga duda kali." Balas Chihiro kalem. Nijimura mingkem. Tertohok sama omongan Chihiro.

"Lah situkang galon duda juga ?"

"Jangan buka masa lalu dong Chihiro. Sakit nih ati ditinggal bini." Nijimura ngelirik Daiki. "Nama gw Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Oh." Daiki manggut. "Ayah sama Nijimura sohiban."

Nijimura ngangguk. Chihiro masa bodo. Manik abunya fokus menatap layar tv.

"Oh pantes." Ujar Daiki.

"Hm ?"

"Sama-sama duda sih yah jadi sohiban."

"Hah ? Sembarang ! Ga gitu juga kali. Gw sama Chihiro udah sohiban pas masih jadi janin, bahkan pas sperma bapak gw masuk terus nyari jalan kerahim emak gw udah sohiban sama Chihiro."

"Hah ? Masa ?."

Ting~~tong~~~~

"Buka sana."

Daiki jalan kepintu depan. Sekiranya siapa dibalik pintu yang menganggu acara mengobrol dirinya dan tukang galon ditemani ayahnya.

Ceklekkk

"Mayuzumichiii !!!!"

Kepala kuning menyapa diikuti kepala-kepala lainnya.

"Mau ngapain ?" Tanya Daiki.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau membiarkan tamumu diluar Daiki." Daiki buka pintu lebih lebar.

"Silahkan yang mulia."

"Terimakasih." Sahut Akashi dan masuk kedalam rumah Daiki diikuti pasukannya.

Daiki hela nafas, bakalan rame kalau teman-temannya main kerumah. Memborosan, ngabis-ngabisin makanan. Kagami sama Murasakibara itu kalau makan ngga tanggung-tangungg. Sikat terus nyampe abis. Ngga perlu jaim segala, yang penting kenyang.

"Ayok." Ajak Daiki dan diikuti tamu tak diundangnya.

"Siapa Daiki ?" Tanya Chihiro yang melihat anaknya kembali keruang tamu membawa pasukan warna-warni.

"Teman Daiki, Tuan." Sahut Daiki usil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya duduk disofa. Sisanya lesehan dilantai.

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan tuan." Akashi berujar tidak enak. "Kami hanya ingin menemui Daiki, apa Daiki masih sibuk ?"

Alis abu Chihiro naik. Bingung sama pertanyaan kepala merah yang duduk disofa single. Sedangkan teman lainnya lesehan dilantai.

"Sibuk ?"

"Ya, anda majikannya Daiki bukan ? Saya minta izin untuk meminjam Daiki sebentar."

Chihiro faceplam. Nijimura nahan ngakak. Daiki yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang dapur terperanjat kaget. Segitu tidak miripkah sampai-sampai dirinya dikira pembokat ayahnya?.

"Ehm." Nijimura berdehem. Penginnya sih ngakak, tapi ngeliat muka Chihiro ditelan kembali acara ngakaknya. Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai rumah bisa ngakak sepuasnya. "Daiki sini nak." Panggil Nijimura yang melihat Daiki diambang pintu.

"Temanmu ngajak keluar tuh, mau ?" Tanya Nijimura sambil mengelus-elus bahu Daiki.

Daiki mengerjap. Daiki lagi belajar dan ngga dibolehin keluar sama Chihiro.

"Aku ngga mau."

Akashi menyondongkan kepalanya ke Daiki. Berbisik pelan ditelinga Daiki. "Kamu ngga dibolehin main sama majikanmu yah ?" Ujarnya sambil mengerling sekilas kearah Chihiro.

"Majikan ?" Akashi ngangguk "iya, itu yang rambutnya abu majikanmukan ? Tadi kamu manggil dia 'Tuan'."

Daiki hela nafas, Nijimura yang curi dengar nahan ketawa sambil menggeleng prihatin. Salah siapa manggil Chihiro pake tuan segala. Iya sih dulu Chihiro tuan muda yang mau ini itu tinggal ngeluarin suara doang dan bakalan tersedia sendirinya. Tapikan sekarang title tuan mudanya udah ilang, diganti jadi duda ganteng.

"Itu ayahku, Akashi."

Akashi mengedip sekali. "Masa ?" Bisiknya tidak percaya. Maklum, teman-teman Daiki tidak ada yang tahu wujud ayah Daiki seperti apa karena belum pernah bertemu atau sekedar tau.

"Iya."

"Hahahah kok ganteng bangset sihhh."

Chihiro angkat cangkir bekas Nijimura. Disesepnya air tinggal separo sebelum berucap kalem. "Senang teman Daiki mau main kerumah. Perkenalkan, saya ayah Daiki. Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"USOOOO !!!!"

"NGGA MUNGKIN !! GANTENG BINGITSSS !!!"

"AAAHH AKU KALAH GANTENG-SSU !!!"

"KOK BISA !!!!"

"Aku kira majikannya, nanadayo."

"HAHAHA NGGA SIA-SIA GW NGANTERIN GALON KERUMAH LU JUMI !!! LAWAK SUMPAH !!!!"

"AYAHHH !!!"

"Yang sabar nak. Kamu tetep anak ayah."

 **Tbc**

Guest : Hai siapapun kamu, terima kasih sudah mampir kefic ini dan terima kasih juga sudah suka sama fic ini. Sipp ! Ini udah lanjut.

Yuu Yukimura : Hallo Yuu-san tidak apa-apa telat. Terimakasih sudah berkenan rievew dific saya. Oh ini udah lanjut yah.

Ai and August 19 : hoo sebenernya Daiki itu kece loh. Cuman ketutupan aja sama kekeceannya Chihiro wkwkw.

ariyanata : Terima kasih sudah suka fic ini Ariyanata-san. Momoi nanti bakalan sering muncul kok bareng sama bocah-bocah pelangi. Hehehe.

MayuAka, Midorima Ryouta, ryu elchan murochan : Terima kasih sudah mampir kefic saya.


	7. sakit

**_Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ayahhhh !!!"

Chihiro yang tengah sibuk membaca koran pagi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Daiki.

"Ayah lihat wajahku ?!" Seru Daiki sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Chihiro menatap datar, koran diturunkan dari pandangan. "Kenapa ? Masih tetep kucel kok." Balas Chihiro nyante. Tapi Daiki ngga nyante, cangkir kopi dimeja hampir melayang kewajah datarnya.

"Ayah memang sialan." Desisnya tajam.

Chihiro mengehela nafasnya, melipat kedua tangannya didada dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya keatas. "Fakta kan." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai keji.

Daiki elus dada, kali ini bukan cangkir kopi yang hampir melayang kewajah tampannya Chihiro, melainkan pisau roti yang nganggur diatas meja terlihat menggiurkan untuk merobek mulut ayahnya. Daiki menarik nafas dalam, season dua Daiki menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengusap dadanya berharap amarahnya menurun dan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Ngga lucu kalo nanti muncul judul berita dikoran 'anak tega sobek mulut ayahnya karena iri'. Well, sebenarnya Daiki tidak iri dengan wajah ayahnya yang tampan luar biasa, tapi mau dikata apa ketika pemikiran 'kapan aku ganteng kaya ayah' sering nyantol dikepalanya. Lagian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, ngapain bahas kegantengan ayahnya dan dirinya, sampai masuk mode triller lagi.

"Ayah muku kok bentol-bentol gini yah ? Mana gatel sama perih lagi, kaya luka bakar." Adu Daiki sambil mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi.

"Kamu alergi kali." Chihiro menyahut setengah minat setengah malas. "Kamu ngga ada pake make up atau apa ?"

"Ayah pliss deh aku ini bukan cowo rempong yang doyan dandan. Ngga liat bisep ku nih." Omel Daiki sambil menunjukkan otot bisepnya.

"Liat, kaya tukang becak."

Daiki meninju tembok didimensi lain.

"Ayah serius deh. Ini ngga enak banget rasanya."

"Ya udah ke dok-"

Daiki tidak menyahut, kakinya sudah melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya tanpa mendengerkan ucapan Chihiro. Koas biru jaman old yang jadi favoritnya dipilihnya, celana kolornya diganti jadi celana jeans. Sedangkan alas kaki Daiki menggunakan sendal gunung yang kata Nijimura lagi ngetrand sekarang.

"Cuss yah kita kedokter."

Chihiro mengangguk, dengan setengah ikhlas mengangkat pantatnya dari kuri untuk mengantar Daiki ke dokter. Ngomong-ngomong, uang hasil penjualan bulan ini sudah turun belum yah. Bulan lalu uang hasil penjualan novelnya nunggak sampai lima kali baru nyampe kerekeningnya dengan alasan Editornya lupa jika ada penulis yang namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Padahal Chihiro yakin sekali seminggu sebelum tanggal gajian dirinya sudah nge-spam L*ne editornya agar ingat. Chihiro jadi mikir, jangan-jangan usulan agar gaji para penulis dialih tangankan ke editornya buat beli tali tambang, racun tikus, dan antek-anteknya lagi. Hmmm

"Btw ayah, kita kedokter mana ? Kan klinik yang diujung gang sana udah tutup gara-gara dokternya alih profesi jadi ternak ayam."

"Ayah punya kenalan dokter. Bule lagi."

Yang dibilang Chihiro punya kenalan dokter bule emang bener adanya. Rambutnya pirang, kalo dilihat-lihat mukanya mirip monyet yang suka curi pisang Daiki waktu didesa rumah neneknya. Pake anting macem preman. Omonganya juga kasar, masa manggil paseinnya 'monyet'. padahal sendirinya yang mirip monyet. Kok bisa orang kaya gini bisa jadi dokter sih.

"Jadi nyet mukalu itu bukan alergi atau ngga cocok karena pake make up. Tapi kena herpes." Jelas si dokter sambil menulis resep.

"Apes ?" Ulang Daiki tidak paham.

"Perasaan yang kena mukanya, napa kuping lu jadi budeg. Lu denger gw tadi bilang apa bapak monyet ?" Tanya sang dokter yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chihiro.

"Herpes."

"Emang herpes itu apaan ?" Tanya Daiki yang diangguki Chihiro.

"Ehee. Gw dokter bukan guru jadi ngga mau ngejelasin."

"Lu jadi dokter nyebelin banget sih nyet." Ujar Daiki kesal. "Heran napa orang kaya lu bisa jadi dokter."

"Oh tentu bisa. Gw jenius, tampan, kaya kenapa ngga bisa."

"Ayahhh." Rajuk Daiki sambil menatap Chihiro. Chihiro tersenyum tipis- tipis sekali, saking tipisnya bibirnya terlihat membentuk garis datar. "Nash memang kaya gitu sifatnya. Masih mending kamu dipanggil monyet."

"Loh kok ?"

"Kalo kami dipanggil manusia berarti kamu monyet betulan. Mau ?"

Daiki menggeleng antara tidak mau dikira monyet betulan dan tidak paham maksud kata-katanya ayahnya.

"Nih nyet, nanti kalo ada obat yang harus lu minum 10 tablet jangan protes." Ujar dokter Nash sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas resep. "Btw Chihiro itu anak lu hasil perkawinan lu sama cewe yang katanya bidadari jatuh dari langit ?"

Daiki buang muka, kesal tiap kali orang-orang meragukan, menanyakan dan mengungkit-ungkit perihal dirinya anaknya Chihiro.

"Iya." Sahut Chihiro kalem. "Kenapa ? Ngga mirip yah ? Mau liat hasil tes DNA nya ngga ? Atau lu mau ngetes sendiri ?" Tanya Chihiro beruntun yang bikin Daiki melongo.

Ayahnya kesambet apa sih. Tumben banyak nanya.

"Hahahaha ngga perlu nyet, tadi gw cuma ngetes mata gw doang kok. Ternyata mata gw masih sehat."

"Maksudnya apaan tuh ?" Sahut Daiki ketus. "Ngga percaya aku anak ayah."

"Kalo didimensi lain sih gw percaya nyet."

Jadi intinya si dokter Nash ini tidak percaya kalau Daiki itu anak kandungnya Chihiro.

[ iya thor dah tau ngga usah dijelasin, mau bikin word tambah banyak atau mau bikin gw makan hati ?. Bosen makan hati mulu, sekali-kali otak kek biar pinter kaya Midorima. Syukur-syukur kaya Akashi.]

"Nash." Panggil Chihiro datar. Yang dipanggil mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya. "Lu masih ada niat buat mempersunting gw jadi bini ?"

1 detik sunyi melanda rauangan

2 detik suara AC dan kipas angin mulai terdengar

3 detik suara angin turut meramaikan ruangan

4 detik bau obat-obatan menyeruak kedalam hidung

5 detik bola mata Daiki mulai melebar

6 detik diikuti bola mata emas Nash

7 detik kelopak mata Chihiro kedip anggun

8 detik kepala Daiki menoleh patah-patah kearah Chihiro

9 det

Ellah kelamaan thor, tinggal tekan tanda panah dikeypad apa susahnya sih.

"HAH !!!! AYAHHHHH LU BILANG APA BARUSAN !!!???"

"HAH !!! LU MAU GW PERSUNTING JADI BINI !!?!?!?!"

"HAH ADA YANG YAOI-AN ??!"

Maaf itu yang teriak terakhir cuma sebatas fansgirl yang kurang asupan.

 **Tbc**

Oya oya, adakah yang masih nunggu ini Fic ?. btw tanks yang udah ngeriview dan maaf belom bisa balas. but, next chap bakalan saya balas kok. Arigato..


	8. 3some

**_Typo, OOC, dsb harap dimaklumi._**

Hari ini memang lagi hari apesnya Daiki. Sudah bangun kepagian gara-gara disiram air oleh Chihiro padahal masih hari libur, muka rasanya ngga karu-karuan nah sekarang ditambah situkang galon dan dokter monyet datang berkunjung dengan alasan silahturrahim. Daiki hampir mikir kalo si monyet datang kerumah buat pedekatein ayahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang episode lalu dimana seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro dengan nyantainya nanya ke Nash perihal masih mau mempersunting dirinya jadi bininya itu ada sejarahnya yang menurut Daiki kelewat absurd.

Jaman dulu pas ayahnya masih kuliah dan jomblo suka banget dengan yang namanya light novel- sekarang masih tapi ada kemajuan buat jadi produsen bukan cuma jadi konsumen- sering mampir ketoko buku langganannya yang sekarang sudah dijadiin pasar burung.

Singkat cerita hawa keberadaan Chihiro yang hilang timbul dimanfaatkan untuk pertama kalinya karena keadaan kepepet. mau gimana lagi, uang saku lima juta untuk sebulan sudah habis dalam 29 hari untuk keperluan kuliah dan lain-lain. Tidak tau saja tanggal 30-nya seri baru light novel favoritnya rilis dan limited editon. Hanya dijual 5 buku dalam satu toko buku. Semua berjalan lancar ketika Chihiro masuk kedalam toko buku dan menuju ke rak LN tanpa ketahuan orang, padahal toko buku waktu itu lumayan rame. Nyelipin satu LN kedalam balik jaket dan keluar toko seolah-olah dirinya tidak abis nyolong walaupun Chihiro sudah nempelin kertas bertuliskan 'ngutang dulu, lagi bokek' dirak buku. Selangkah dua langkah aman, dua satpam bule yang ditugasin depan pintu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Baru dilangkah yang kelima sesuai nomor punggung jersey basketnya pundak Chihiro diremat dan bisikan goib terdengan ditelinga kananya.

"Nyet kalo mau ngutang mending ngomong, ngga perlu nempelin memo dirak buku segala. Gw maklumin kok, tapi ada bunganya. 10% dari utang lu ya."

Kepala Chihiro menoleh patah patah kebelakang. Dilihatnya monyet seukuran manusia berwarna pirang menatapnya dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Chihiro merinding, baru kali ini liat monyet bule seukuran manusia dan pakai tindik.

"Iya nih." Balas Chihiro tidak jelas. Manik emas monyet dihadapannya melebar sebelum semburat merah merambat dikedua pipinya. Kedua pundak Chihiro dirematnya dan dibalik paksa untuk menghadapnya.

"Nyet gw bakalan mempersunting lu jadi bini gw."

Dengar cerita ayahnya dengan wajah datar dan muka agak merah bikin Daiki linglung. Tadi Chihiro cerita asul-asul ucapannya episode lalu tapi kenapa malah cerita dirinya nyolong berdalih ngutang dan dilamar monyet ?.

"Ayah ?" Daiki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Itu maksudnya mon-"

"Monyet itu si Nash." Potong Chihiro cepat.

Daiki ngangguk-ngangguk sok paham dan maksaiin mulutnya buat bilang 'awww so sweat banget' dengan kedua tangan ditaruh didepan dadanya.

Balik kewaktu sekarang dimana situkang galon dan monyet lagi hadapan-hadapan dengan petir imajiner mengalir dikeduanya. Chihiro sendiri duduk lesehan dikarpet sambil nyemil kue sus coklat. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya berperan sebagai kelinci yang siap diterkam gajah dan monyet bule. Sengaja Daiki ngeganti Nijimura dengan gajah karena bibirnya maju mirip belalai gajah.

Author be like : mirip dari mananya tong ?

Daiki ngehela nafasnya. Jelas sekali kalau si Nash itu belok dan ngincar ayahnya buat dijadiin bini. Daiki sendiri ngga masalah sebenarnya. Nash kaya, dokter pula jadi Daiki bisa pamer keteman-temannya kalau sekarang dirinya jadi orang kaya dan anak dokter. Tapi Daiki kasihan sama ayahnya kalau harus sama Nash. Ngga bisa bayangin lubang ayahnya disod-

Daiki auto istighfar sambil elus dada. Hampir saja dirinya mikir yang engga-engga. Sok alim banget, padahal Daiki tiap malam ngehayal buat ngeremes dadanya model gravure sebelum tidur biar mimpinya indah.

Buat Nijimura sendiri Daiki masih 50:50 buat nentuin belok juga atau tidak. Kalau dilihat dari caranya berinteraksi dengan Chihiro sehari-hari termasuk modus nyuri suapan yang harusnya buat Daiki dan minta tidur bareng tapi langsung kena usir, Daiki yakin Nijimura tidak belok. Tapi liat keadaan sekarang dimana Nijimura keliatan ngga terima banget si Nash dateng kerumah dan mantengin Chihiro, Daiki yakin juga kalo Nash itu belok.

Daiki mengerutka keningnya, kalo difilm-film yang sering ditonton Kise ini situasinya mirip film "3some" yang ditontonnya sebelum liburan bareng geng pelangi. Prolognya rebutan cewe unyu sampai hajar-hajaran sampai mampus sebelum endingnya threesome bareng biar happy ending. Kise nangis sesenggukan ngga terima cewe unyu dan imut-imut dihajar oleh dua orang berbadan sumo. Bersikeras buat nuntut sutradanya karena bikin ending yang nganu banget. Tidak tau saja dirinya sudah ditanggal keenam temannya plus senpai-nya pulang sambil pura-pura ngga kenal.

Kalau keadaan sekarang benar-benar mirip difilm "3some" Daiki bakalan minta beli handycame buat ngerekam Chihiro, Nijimura dan Nash waktu lagi kegiatan kamar. Lumayan bisa dijual dan dapet duit. Bisa jadi ladang duit dan majalah xxx Daiki dibawah kasur makin numpuk.

"Nyet- maksudnya Chihiro besok minggu kamu kosong ?" Nash buka mulut setelah hampir setengah jam pelototan mata sama Nijimura.

Chihiro berenti makan, alis naik sebelah sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa ?" Tanyanya.

"Gw ada tiket temu tatap bareng cosplayer ringo dan sas-"

"GW MAU IKUT !!!" Chihiro teriak ngga nyante. Kue sus sisa tiga dipiring terhempas dan berhamburan karena jiwa fanboy nya mendadak muncul.

Nash senyum ganteng. Tangan besarnya mengelus surai abu Chihiro sebelum turun untuk mengelus pipi tembem Chihiro. Modus mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Gw jemput jam delapan." Ujar Nash lembut dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Nijimura dan mengedipakan matanya sebelum kembali menatap wajah Chihiro dihadapannya.

Daiki disudut ruangan merinding ngeliat secara live adegan yaoi dihadapannya. Nijimura sendiri memakan kue sus yang tidak sengaja jatuh diatas kepalanya dengan brutal. Matanya melotot tajam melihat adegan tidak senonoh dihadapannya.

Melihat keadaan Nijimura, Daiki jadi kasihan. Sudah dari tampang kalah jauh (walaupun Nash mirip monyet tapi Nash itu ganteng), kastanya juga kalah jauh (tukang galon sama dokter, ngga usah ditanya), cara modusnya juga beda. Memang sulit kalo jadi karakter yang disetiap fanfic kena nista mulu. Termasuk dirinya juga. Kalau dilihat dari sudut mana pun baik Nijimura sama Daiki itu ganteng. Kulit Daiki eksotic dan bibir Nijimura itu seksi. Tapi entah kenapa Daiki dan Nijimura sering jadi bahan bullyan.

Itu namanya takdir.

"Ayah." Daiki nimbrung, kasihan liat Nijimura yang mulai nangis darah dan pipi Chihiro yang makin melar gara-gara ditarik-tarik sama Nash. "Aku makan sama apa ? Udah siang aku mau minum obat." Lanjutnya sambil pasang muka nelangsa dan mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya dihadapan muka sambil berdesis sok kesakitan. Modus biar dibeliin makanan.

"Bukannya tadi ada sisa tempe satu." Sahut Chihiro. Manik abunya menatap datar Daiki.

"Kan dimakan sama si Niji."

Nijimura keselek angin, kue sus dimulat hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Tatapan datar Chihiro beralih menatap Nijimura dengan tambahan fitur mengejek.

"Kan tadi bilangnya Daiki ngga doyan." Dalih Nijimura. "Mau tak beliin makanan ta ?" Tawarnya untuk mencari aman sekalian cari muka buat nunjukin kalo dirinya layak buat jadi ayahnya Daiki. Wait...emang kamu beneran belok Niji ?.

Daiki merengut tidak suka. Enak saja dirinya dijadikan kambing hitam. "Aku pengin pecel lelenya mang Kuroo."

"Loh bukannya mang Kuroo itu jualan makanan kucing yah ?" Sahut Nash bingung. "Kemarin gw beli disana dapat diskon 70% gara-gara gw bule plus ganteng." Tambahnya narsis. Poni didahi disisir kebelakang secara slow motion.

"Oya ?" Balas Daiki dan Nijimura barengan. "Jadinya lu bayar berapa ?"

"250rb perbungkus."

Niji, Daiki, Chihiro tepuk jidat berjamaah.

'Lu kena tipu tong !!!!' Jerit ketiganya dalam hati

"Iya siangnya julan makan kucing malamnya jualan pecel lele." Daiki kasih info. "Harga lumayan kok. Rasanya juga enak, lelenya gede."

"Pertanyaanya Daiki." Nijimura ngelipat kedua tangannya didada, dagu dinaikan sedikit dan kaki disilangkan. "Ini siang atau malam ?"

Daiki mingkem. Wajahnya seketika cemberut karena gagal untuk makan siang dengan pecel lele.

"Tapi seriusan itu si mang Kuroo jualan pecel lele ? Setahuku dilapaknya mang Kuuro emang ada yang jualan pecel lele kalo malam tapi namanya Angel bukan mang Kuroo."

Chihiro faceplam. Pengin banget ngatain Nask gblk tapi takut tiket buat temu tatap cosplayer ringo dikasihkan keorang lain.

"Oh cewe yang rambutnya item panjang, gincu merah ngejreng terus dadanya segede balon kan?" Sahut Nijimura. Ibu jari dan jari telujuk tersemat didagunya.

"Jangan coba-coba ngeremes dadanya."

"Emang kenapa Daiki ?"

"Meledak."

Chihiro faceplam season dua dan minggat dari ruang tamu. Masuk kamar, tutup pintu, kunci pintunya dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Setelah ngusir tukang galon dan monyet Daiki masuk kedalam kamarnya. Duduk dihadapan cermin ngelihatin wajahnya yang mirip abis dipukulin orang. Mukanya bengkak sebelah, matanya makin sipit dan rasanya gatel, panas, perih pengin digaruk. Botol salep diatas meja diambil dan dioleskan kemukanya. Berharap nanti tidak ada bekasnya, ngga lucu kalo nanti muka ganteng Daiki jadi polang separuh gara-gara bekas kena herpes.

Kalo dipikir-pikir dan ditelaah lebih jauh, Daiki tidak mau menyerahkan ayahnya ke Nash atau Nijimura. Daiki masih sayang ayahnya dan setau Daiki ayahnya masih suka melon ketimbang pisang. Lagian Daiki juga ingin ini fic jadi cerita harmonis antarnya dirinya dan Chihiro sebagai ayah dan anak. Buka cerita romansa yaoi apalagi threesome. Sudah cukup Daiki saja yang mesum, authornya jangan ikut-ikutan mesum walaupun ngga mungkin karena author sendiri lagi suka main di Ao3 pake bantuan google translate kalo kepalanya sudah berasap baca fic beda bahasa.

Daiki memijat keningnya sok frustrasi. Ayahnya memang ganteng, sudah dua orang yang dikonfirmasi naksir sama Chihiro. Tiga orang jika Nijimura terbukti belok dan naksir Chihiro juga. Daiki hanya berharap jika geng pelanginya tidak ikutan belok dan naksir ayahnya. Sudah cukup dirinya saja yang ngeharem dengan majalah xxx, ayahnya jangan ikutan ngeharem dengan laki laki. Ngga lucu kalau ayahnya diserang tiga orang plus enam orang jika geng pelangi naksir ayahnya juga. Pokoknya ngga lucu satu orang digilir 9 orang semalaman penuh. Tambahan satu orang lagi jika Mibuchi ikut dihitung. Btw, Momoi kayanya bakalan kalah tenaga karena saingannya semua laki-laki.

Intinya Daiki bertekad untuk menjauhkan ayahnya dari predator liar diluar sana yang siap memangsa ayahnya. Menendang siapapun orang yang berkujung kerumahnya hanya untuk modusin Chihiro dan curi-curi kesempatan buat colek-colek tubuhnya Chihiro.

Memang susah kalo punya ayah kelewat ganteng, duda pula. Mungkin Daiki harus nyewa mata-mata buat ngawasin ayahnya dan pembunuh bayaran buat ngebasmi orang yang modusin Chihiro. Daiki lebih suka ini fic jadi mode trailler ketimbang mode romansa yaoi.

Daiki memejamkan matanya untuk berlayar kealam mimpi. Tersentak bangun ketika dirinya ingat akan satu hal. Ponsel dinangkas diambilnya dan menulis pesan untuk dikirimkan ke geng pelangi.

"Jangan coba-coba naksir ayahku atau kalian akan mati."

 **Tbc**

Oya oya oya ini saya sebenarnya mau bikin fic event yang dibuat digrup wa /lupa nama event nya btw/ udah hampir deadline tapi ide ilang timbul mulu mirip hawa keberadaanya Mayuyu :v. ini si Kuroo sengaja saya selepin buat dinistain :v

Btw, dichap sebelumnya saya bilang bakalan balas rieview tapi ngga jadi, gomen hehehe

thank u so much buat yang udah ngeriview dan mampir ke fic ini.

Thank to : Zanas-kun, Chanfuture, etsukoyukiai, Ai and August 19 and buat guest (kalo berkenan rieview lagi boleh dung dikasih nama :v )


End file.
